


Break me off

by Loptr_GodOfFire



Series: Starfighter oneshots [2]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptr_GodOfFire/pseuds/Loptr_GodOfFire
Summary: Phobos has been flirting with Cook but it wasn´t anything serious of course, or was it?





	Break me off

It was lunchtime and all fighters and navigators sat in the dining hall and ate as usual. Phobos sat there and watched a small boy who had just entered the hall and seemed to be looking for someone. With his huge eyes and fragile figure he looked so frightened that he rather resembled a deer in the headlights than a solider. The military must be really desperate by now if they even let pushovers like him in Phobos thought amused by the boy.  
Then the boy´s and his gaze met and a tiny smiled appeared on the boy’s face as he walked towards the navigator. “You must be Phobos right?”  
“Who wants to know that,” was the slightly puzzled reply.  
“Commander Cook said he needs to talk to you.”

As he heard this Phobos guts clenched and he felt a wave of panic washing over him. He knew what Cook meant when he asked for a navigator, or he had at least heard the rumours.

“Sure,” Phobos swallowed, “I will go to see him immediately.” Then the navigator hastily stood up and left the hall, nearly running into a fighter who grunted angrily at him. But Phobos didn´t care, he really had much more important worries at the moment.

As he further walked down the hallway to the rooms of their commanders Phobos had managed to calm down a little. Of course Cook would know that Phobos flirting wasn´t meant serious, right? He would probably just tell him to change the programming of his ship or something like that.

Phobos knew he had been completely wrong as soon as he entered Cooks office. The commander’s gaze was immediately on him and full of lust and promising danger.  
The young navigator shivered because of disgust or anticipation he couldn´t really tell. But Cook seemed to have noticed it as well and a small grin appeared on his face. Phobos seemed to be a good choice; he loved it when they reacted so well.  
“Don´t be shy after all it was you who started flirting with me, wasn´t it?” 

But Phobos felt more than shy, he was in fact completely terrified. At this very moment he regretted trying to get into Cooks pants so badly. Of course having a commander who favoured him because of their special relationship could be really helpful in some situations. However Phobos knew that he would fuck this up since he had literally no experience except for some shy and innocent kisses with another navigator.

Cook seemed get tired of Phobos just standing there and not doing anything so he got up and lifted the teenagers chin with the result that he was forced to look into the commanders eyes.  
Cook couldn´t help but grin at the navigator’s fearful expression. “No worries I will teach you,” and after that Cook leaned down and brushed his lips against Phobos.

At first the navigator completely stilled but then he realised of course he´d fuck up if he did nothing. And he would rather fail and disappoint Cook after he tried his best than just stand there trembling like a little boy. 

So he put his arms around the commander’s neck and returned the kiss boldly. Cook hummed in approval, Phobos was not only a good choice, he was literally perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write the actual lemon for this someday I dunno XD.


End file.
